In Between
by TheNerdiBarbieDoll
Summary: This story is a story IN a story,  basically in between my story Holding On!  Prim and Rory are having mixed feelings for eachother, while Gale and Madge are going through the same thing!
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers! I've been in love with the idea of Prim and Rory together! If you've read Holding On it will probably make more sense, maybe. . . idk... enjoy! -Hannah (:

* * *

**

Prim POV

The whistle sounds and the train rolls away, I can't control my emotions anymore. I promised myself I would be strong, for Katniss, but I can't go through this again. My sadness takes over and I sob loudly. I don't even care if people stare me down, or feel sympathy. I just want to be alone. Of course I don't get that, it's too much to ask for. Hazel finds her way through the crowd to comfort us. I spot Rory across the square, he makes eye contact and starts mouthing something to me. "Are you ok?" is what I'm guessing, I just roll my eyes and make my way back to the Victors Village.

I feel bad of how I shut Rory out, but I feel like a different person when Katniss leaves, the first time she left I had more sanity, but now, I think I'm insane. The day is gray and cold, just like my mood, I don't think anything can cheer me up today. When I finally make it to my house I'm greeted by buttercup. He gives me a crusty meow.

"Hi Baby!" I say in my childish voice to him, maybe one thing will always make me happy. I smile and set him down. All I feel like doing is sleeping, I'm always worrying about people, I never have time to sleep anymore. Maybe just a fifteen minute nap won't hurt.

Rory POV

It's a gray cold morning and the train has just pulled out of the station. This is so unfair to the people, especially the Everdeen's. They didn't let anyone say good bye, not even the families and friends! I know that Gale is pissed, I still don't know what he feels for Katniss, but I know it's something real.

I see my mother walking over to the Everdeens. She just needs to leave them alone, but my mother can't help her instincts. I look over at Prim, I've never seen her delicate eyes cry before. She's sobbing loudly, not caring who watches, I don't blame her. She's been so strong over the last year, she obviously is broken. Deep inside, she can't always be happy little Prim all the time.

We make eye contact, and the first thing that comes to my mind is to ask her if she's ok. Prim rolls her eyes at me and walks away. Nice one Rory, you made her even more upset. I can't blame her though, I understand she doesn't want to talk. I just can't help myself, I want to know she's ok. Why though? I don't have feelings for her, she's my best friend, this can't be like a Gale and Katniss thing right? It always ends badly.

I turn and see Gale and Madge Undersee…. Hugging? I thought he hated her, well, envied her. I know how Gale feels about Merchants. He hates them, why would he ever make physical contact with one?

"Ok guys, let's go, I think it might rain soon." My mother says walking over to us. She calls over Gale, and leads us back to the house. I walk slowly until I'm at Gale's walking pace.

"So, I saw you with the Mayors Daughter."

"Yeah, so what." I know I'm probably pushing his buttons but so what? I'm too curious.

"Well, don't you like, HATE the Mayor and his daughter?" Gale glares at me,

"Maybe I want to give her a chance? Ever think of that. You little snoop." I think this conversation is done here. I run up to my mom and we walk home.

Prim POV

I wake up an hour and a half later, crap, I haven't checked on my mother.

"Mom!" my voice echoes through the giant house.

"Oh Prim, you're awake?" my mother asks quietly walking down the stairs, her eyes are puffy and red. She's been crying.

"Oh mom." I run into her arms, she giggles lightly.

"Hey… what's wrong?" she lifts up my chin,

"I….. I don't know." she leads me to the couch in the living room. "I mean… I, I don't want to go through this again, always worrying."

"You know what you need?"

"What."

"A friend, why don't you hang out with the Hawthorne boys?" after the way I treated Rory? I don't know if he wants to talk to me.

"I don't know about that…. "

"Ah c'mon sweetie, give em a chance. Well tomorrow anyways, too cold for right now. How bout I make some dinner."

"Actually, I'm still pretty tired, I think I'm just gonna hit the sack." she nods, and I walk upstairs to my room. Why is Rory on my mind? Yea sure, I need to apologize, but there's something else. Deep inside, what is it?

Sunday Morning.

Prim POV

When I wake up it's already 2 in the afternoon. I never sleep in! Poor buttercup didn't get breakfast or lunch, he won't be snuggly tonight. I walk down stairs and see a plate of toast, it has probably been sitting there for awhile now, I'm not very hungry either. I find my mom in the living room, the television has been left on and she's asleep on the couch. She must have been watching the Quarter Quell. I refused to watch them this time. Too many close calls.

I need to apologize to Rory, so I decide to leave a note for mom.

_Mom, _

_I'm going out, to find a "Friend" sorry I didn't eat breakfast, you can have it if you want._

_Love Primrose._

I put the note on top of my mothers forehead, she'll wake up with a surprise. I laugh to myself, and walk out the door. It's a little warmer today but there is still a chill breeze. I'm in the Seam now, looking for any sign of Rory, he hates staying at his house on Sundays.

Instead of Rory I happen to see Madge Undersee walking the Seam? What is she doing here? It's not likely to see her wandering around here, I bet the locals are giving her crap. I feel bad for her, I start walking over to her and BAM she runs into Gale, the fall to the ground, her on top of him. Everyone one around is snickering now, I will just let those two be.

I finally make it to the Hawthorne resident, I don't know how Rory will react when he sees me. I feel incredibly guilty. I take a deep breath, and knock on the door lightly. Rory answers the door, his face immediately lights up when he sees me.

"Prim hey! What's up?" he says smiling, his smile always gets me, his teeth are nice and straight, not a single gap between them.

"Um, I need to talk to you." I mumble quietly,

"Sure thing, lemme just grab my jacket." he walks into his house. I feel so bad, he was so happy to see me, and I just shut him out. I hope he takes my apology sincerely. He comes back with his blue hoodie.

"Ready?" I nod silently and he leads us to the meadow. We always meet in the meadow when we hang out. It's like our own little place, kind of what Gale and Katniss have with the woods. We sit down in a bunch of flowers.

"So What's up? Is something bothering you?" Rory asks me, his deep gray eyes boring into mine.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize from yesterday." I'm looking down now, too ashamed to make eye contact.

"For what?"

"The way I rolled my eyes at you, you were just making sure I was ok, and I treated you like dirt, I'm truly sorry." Rory starts bubbling up with laughter. "What's so funny!" does he think this is a joke?

"I just think it's funny how you were really concerned about my feelings. I should've minded my own business." he smiles.

"Of course I was concerned Rory! I lov-" I stop, that was a close one, I don't love Rory, only as a friend. Just a friend.

"You what?" Rory looks completely baffled, I almost said the L word to him!

"I… I care about you Rory." I say looking into his eyes, I can feel myself blushing. What are the feelings? I've known Rory since I was a baby. We were just friends, besides Gale and Katniss have their own little thing, we would just look like immature copiers.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I think I might of hurt his feelings, I mean, I don't know what Rory feels for me. I'm too afraid to ask him, one decision could ruin our beautiful friendship.

"That would be nice, yeah." Rory helps me up, and walks me home.

Rory POV

After I walked Prim home, I had so much on my mind, I heard her, she almost said it. The "L" word, at that point I realized that I do love Prim. Not just as a friend, I want to be more than friends now. When I get to my house, Gale isn't home yet, it's around six and my mom has dinner on the stove. I'm not hungry at all, and decide to take a nap.

When I wake up Gale is home, he's sitting on the other couch, and looks like he's in a deep concentration. Like he just learned a secret, that he can't tell anyone.

"Keepin' something from me bro?" Gale instantly looks up, he chuckles.

"Go back to bed you little booger, it's late enough already. He's right, I manage a smile before sleep over comes me.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! :D ( gets pelted with tomatoes...) i'm SORRY! i'm the worst i know! but i just had to finish my other story to continue this, even though thats not even finished yet... But i hope you guys are still with me on this story i'm starting to really like it! Plz enjoy and review and i'm seriously SO sorry it took FOREVER to get this up...**

**-Hannah **

* * *

Rory POV

It's been a week, Katniss and Peeta are still alive, it's like the games are in their hands. There have been lots of close calls though, Prim really hates it when I watch it. Plus, more crazy things have been happening at the Hawthorne house hold, two words. Madge. Undersee. She's been coming over to our house everyday, after Gale gets home from work. I really thought Gale hated her, out of all people too! Another thing, what about Katniss? I've seen how he looks at her, he tells me how strong his feelings are for her, can he really get over her in a week?

Gale and I have been helping Ma with her laundry. Since the whipping, we don't have as many clothes. No one wants anything to do with the Rebel Hawthorne family. So today on my mothers errands, she's going to take me to sign up for Tesserae. We haven't told Gale yet, it will hurt his feelings, but we need it.

"Gale I'm going off to the market with the boys can you get Posy to sleep?" Ma asks Gale, he nods with a smile and we're all out the door. We can hear Posy and Gale's voice still,

"Alright c'mon Posy." Gale chants to her, a raspberry is returned to him, "Ah hell's teeth!" Gale groans. We all burst out laughing, Posy is a tough one.

We're about 10 minutes into town when I spot Madge, lemme guess going to my house to see Gale.

"Hello Hazelle!" Madge jogs up to us,

"Well hello there!" my mother says cheerfully. I can't help it, I smirk at Madge.

"Hey Madge. I've heard sooo.. much about you. Gale is always babbling about you, Madge this Madge that. I'm glad I get to see you for myself." I tell her, Madge's eyes start to bulge, and face turning pink. I suddenly feel a sharp pain into my side. Ma's elbow, she gives me the death glare and I back off.

"Sorry about that, my boys have no manners. So where are you heading?" Ma says irritated at me.

"I was actually on my way to your house." Madge instantly blushes, I knew that answer was coming, she and Gale defiantly have a 'thing'.

"Oh. Well Gale is home doing laundry. You should help him with his folding. His skills are.. poor." Ma states the fact. Help of any kind will do, Gale can do everything but fold laundry. It's kind of embarrassing. "Rory hun, can you go to the Justice Building and get in line for me? It will take me about 10 minutes to run my errands. I will meet you there." Ma asks me, signing up for tessarae is held at the Justice Building.

"Ma I can do it by myself, you go on along and I will meet you at home." she just nods and drags Vick along with her, sucker.

I get to the Justice Building earlier than other people, I see my friend Jacob. He's turning 12 this year too, his mother is by his side, her eyes red, puffy, and swollen. He lost his father in the same mining accident of my fathers, and Katniss'. His other brother Bristel, is Gale's best friend.

"Oh hello there Rory!" His mother says with a sniffle, "How bout' you cut in front of us?" she says with a smile.

"Sure, thanks."

"Hey man," Jacob says giving me a high five. I can tell he's worried, no one wants to be in the reaping, everyone dreads the day they turn twelve. People say Happy Birthday, but it's more like Happy Death Day. "Gale's actually let you sign up for this?" he asks me, he knows how Gale is, he's my best friend, he knows everything.

"Psh, yea right, we haven't even told him yet." we end our conversation quickly because I'm next up.

"Name?" the rotten Peacekeeper asks me.

"Rory Hawthorne." I state,

"What District are you from?" is he serious? What kind of question is that! I sigh annoyed,

"12.."

"How many slips will be entered this year?"

"8" that's a big number, I think to myself. If Primrose only had 1, and still was picked, I don't even want to think about of what could happen.

"You may pick up you're boxes later in the day." I nod to the Peacekeeper, then to Jake, and head back home.

I'm just about there, my mother and Vick a few feet behind me. It's quiet around me when I start to hear heaving breathing as I get closer to my house. Is Madge still there with Gale? I get to my door,

"Mmm. . ." I hear a sigh, my heart is pounding, what's going on in there? I open the door, Madge is on top of Gale kissing and moaning away.

"Oh my gosh! Ahh!" I scream and book it out of the room, I can't believe I just witnessed what I saw! I knew he liked her! I just knew it,

"Rory! What happened?" my mother rushes to the door, we both walk inside, Gale is struggling to put his shirt back on and Madge is as red as a tomato. Both heavily breathing, I am permanently disturbed.

"You two are DISCUSTING!" I march to Posy's room to wake her up.

Prim POV

One week down, and Katniss is still alive, Rory refuses not to watch them when I go over to his house. So I stopped, we haven't seen each other for a while. It's been really awkward since the "L" word incidence. I miss him, but why? He's just a friend right? And were too young anyways, Rory is just always on my mind, and it's driving me crazy! I don't need this now! These feelings, I'm constantly worrying about Katniss, making sure my mother is alright with out Katniss, u don't need to think about love either! Can't I ever have Prim time? Is it always about everyone else, never about how Prim feels? Then again, Rory is always looking out for me too.

Rory POV

Gale and Madge left the house shortly after that disturbing incident, and of course my mother knows I saw the horrific event. She wants to have a 'talk' now.

"Ma I'm fine!"

"Rory honey I just want to talk, make sure you know what's going on." my mother worries too much.

"Fine, how bout I talk to Gale? Will you leave me alone?" she narrows her eyes, but agrees shortly after that, since there was a knock at our door. Posy immediately runs to the door, her eyes widen as she opens the wooden door, she backs away. A Peacekeeper is standing in the doorway, with a bunch of boxes that he's lifting. Tesserae. He leaves them at the doorway.

"Shoot, Gale might be home soon we need to put these away." Ma says, we all help one by one and put them in the pantries. Ma leaves afterwards to go to the Everdeens. She has a nightly visit with them. We put away the boxes just in time, Gale walks into the house, he has this goofy grin on his face. Let me guess, more lip smacking with Madge.. I shiver to myself. Gale sits down on the couch and turns on the television. Which is weird for him because I know how much he hates the games.

"Holy- shit." Gale gasps, I jump over the couch to see what's going on. And I can't believe my eyes.

Prim POV

The knife slices itself into Katniss' wrist, Joanna has betrayed her, I shut my eyes I can't watch Katniss' death. My mom sobs loudly into Hazelle's shoulder, I take a peek and look back at the screen. They're showing Peeta and the little nerd guy. They're setting up something, some kind of wire. It flips panels and goes to… Katniss? She's still alive! I don't know what she is doing with her last arrow. She's pointing it at the sky…. And the arena explodes. I hear a deafening cry and realize it came from me. The screen on the television goes black and shows the capitols sign. No announcers explaining what happened, just blackness.

Just a little after the whole incident the rest of the Hawthorne family shows up. Gale looks like he's just seen a ghost.

"Ma did you see what the fu-" he stops in mid sentence when his mother gives him her warning glare. "-Fudge, just happened!" he's breathing heavily.

"Primrose." I turn and see Rory coming up, he embraces me with his arms, I loose it and start crying all over again. "Shh, it's okay." he seats me down on the couch next to him. I let him hold me, I need him to hold me. I'm trembling and shaking when the house falls silent.

By the look of Gale and our mother's eyes, I know what's going to happen. District 13. Planes, bombing planes. Gale's getting frustrated like there's something on his mind. He sighs,

"Rory, I need you to take everybody to the meadow." Rory stands up immediately,

"Are you crazy! What about you?" Rory's eyes look like they're watering, he's scared and I don't blame him. Both Hawthorne boys had to grow up so fast. Gale comes up to him and puts both of his hands on his shoulder.

"They're not here yet, just stay far from the town. Go by the fence that we meet at to go hunting. You'll be ok I promise." he kisses the top of Rory's head.

"Gale where are you going!" Hazelle says with tears in her eyes.

"I have to get Madge!" and he's out the door.

Rory POV

I take a deep breath,

"Let's go, Gale's right if we make it before the planes descend we'll be safe." I pick up Posy and grab Primroses' hand and we all run for our lives. It doesn't take us long to get into the meadow, we're about five minutes from there. We all huddle together in a bunch of bushes as we watch the planes arrive.

Gale POV

Running as fast as I can, I run through the Seam. Everyone is looking out there windows knowing something is wrong. I wish I can warn them but my thoughts are interrupted by someone. My best friend Bristel.

"Dude where are you running in such a hurry to?" Bristel asks concerned,

"Bristel, you need to get your family out now. Planes, District 13." I stammer quickly out of breath,

"I don't even know where they are!" he looks panicked,

"Once you've found them meet my family in the meadow, go!" he sprints it off, I pray to god his family is alright, I also pray Rory has gotten my family out. I'm just about to Madge's house when I see Thread coming out of her house with a group of Peacekeepers. My heart drops.

"Let the Princess burn, her parents are dead anyways." he ends the sentence with a blood curdling laugh.

"Oh shit, Madge!" I sneak to towards the front door the top windows burst from the flames. The bastards are burning their house down, and I can see planes in the horizon. I open the door and call for her.

"Madge! Madge? Madge!" I repeat myself, "Damnit where is she." I gasp as I see a pool of blood next to the Mayor. Why didn't he meet up at the Everdeen's like I asked him too, he would be alive. I can barely see the heat stings my eyes and fire licks my skin, I have to hurry. I run upstairs to check Madge's room, which is empty along with her parents room except for Mrs. Undersee's dead corpse. Then I remember they have an attic. I hurry and push a button and a latter lowers itself to me. I climb up it as fast as my legs can go.

"Madge!" I see a limp body faced down in a corner. I crawl over to her, she's alive. "Oh thank god! I'm sorry I was late, can you walk? Babe speak to me!" she looks at me and smiles obviously delusional of what's going on around her, "Madge I need you to get up now." she snaps back to reality and we jump down the latter not caring if we hurt our feet. We get outside her front door and she gasps.

"Oh Gale." she sighs,

"Madge run!" I grab her hand and run holding on.

* * *

**So what did you think! i know... you're probably sayin wth does Gale have to do with this? Well i never put this scene in my other story (which this is based off of.) read Holding On if you want this scene to make more sense... anyways Review! (:**


End file.
